


Gentlemen Prefer Blondes

by Kass



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan (VM) and Faith meet in Tijuana. Hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentlemen Prefer Blondes

Faith had been dancing all night and wasn't ready to quit.

And he'd been watching. When she turned with her beer, he raised his. All the invitation she needed.

She walked over, giving him time to look. "Wanna fuck?"

He gave a little laugh. "That's direct."

"That's how I roll." She stretched like a cat.

"Logan!" The girl's voice was dramatic. "Did you find me a friend?"

Logan smirked. Damn it.

"I've always wanted a hooker." Flirty, with knives underneath.

"Sorry. Not into blondes." She wasn't thinking of Buffy at all. "Your loss," she said to Logan, and moved on.


End file.
